LoVe BiRdS
by OGCobra
Summary: After the WABAC incident, Sherman asks Penny out on a date. After that, they have a sleepover. After a near-death accident, things become much sweeter. What will they do? What other things can happen? (First rated K , now rated T for censored cussing)
1. Permission

**Alright guys, I am back. Sorry for the delay. I got a lot of homework and I do not know how to continue The Adventures of Sherman so I decided to abandon it (so sorry for that). But, I have made a new story based on a lot of love stories inside the archive, (Ties That Bind, You and Me together, Cataclysm, and most notably True Love). So, without further ado, let's begin!**

LoVe BiRdS

By: OGCobra

After the WABAC incident, Sherman and Penny have become good friends. They have been together, helping anyone especially each other, introducing their friends, Sherman introduced Penny to Mason and Carl, while Penny introduced them to Abby and Jill. During weekends, they hung out with each other, went to a lot of WABAC trips and discuss their homework.

Two months later, they had exams. They did their best in it. After that was summer break. On a Saturday morning, Sherman woke up, took a bath and got dressed.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody. What's for breakfast?" Sherman went to the kitchen to see Mr. Peabody cooking up a storm.

"Ah, good morning, Sherman. I have made a grilled chicken sandwich for you." Sherman walked up to the dining table. Mr. Peabody flipped the chicken patty and tossed it into the slices of bread on the table.

"Wow" he looked at the mouth-watering dish. He chowed it down and Mr. Peabody wasn't pleased of that.

"Sherman, manners" Mr. Peabody said and gave him a cold stare. Sherman was shocked. He apologized to Mr. Peabody and ate it slowly. Mr. Peabody went to the table after grabbing a cup of espresso. Sherman asked Mr. Peabody about something.

"Mr. Peabody, what are we gonna do this summer?" Sherman asked. "I don't know, Sherman. Since the WABAC is going to have a maintenance schedule, you can hang out at Penny's house. How's that sound?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Really?"

" Yes, Sherman. If you also want to ask her out, I don't mind."

" Seriously? You think I like her?"

The beagle smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Sherman sighed and admitted his secrets to him while looking down in embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll admit it. I like her. No, I REALLY like her. But what if she says no?" Sherman pry his secrets and took a small bite from his sandwich.

"Of course she'll say yes. Besides, she told me to keep this, but she has developed a love interest on you too." Mr. Peabody said. That made the red haired boy developed from a sign of despair to a symbol of happiness.

After finishing his sandwich, he went back to his room and find his Galaxy S4 Active to call Penny. He dialed the numbers and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Sherman." A girl's voice answered. It was Penny. Sherman's heart rate was rising to ask her.

"Hey Penny. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it"

"would you like to…" he took a deep breath, let it out and spoke "to hang out with me?"

"We always hang out in the weekends, why are you so nervous?" She asked. She didn't know that Sherman was actually asking her out on a date.

Sherman almost flinched. This time, he has to tell the truth.

"It's not like we always do. I want to ask you out on a date."That made Penny gasp and squealed into happiness through the phone. Sherman's expression changed from a sweaty frown to a flashy grin.

_"Good job, Sherman. Good job."_ he thought to himself. Then, Penny spoke.

"I've been waiting for you in a million years to ask me that. Tell me when and where and I'll ask my parents about this" Penny said.

"I think you can come here at 6 in the evening. I don't know where to go. You pick."

"Okay, Sherman. I'll ask my parents first. Wait for a while." She left her phone and ask her parents. Sherman went to lie down on his bed. He felt like he is the happiest boy on Earth. A few minutes later, she came back.

"They let me come, Sherman."

"That's great, see you later. Penny!" Sherman hung up. Then, he went to Mr. Peabody's lab. He saw Mr. Peabody repairing the WABAC.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody. What are you doing?"

"Ah, Sherman. I am fixing the WABAC as you noticed. Since you and Penny have a lot of trips in it, it has damaged the honeycomb carbon fibre armor, drained the NiCad battery and fuel tank has been leaked."

"Oops. Sorry, Mr. Peabody."

"It's fine. So, what is it?"

"I asked Penny out." Those four words made Mr. Peabody happy. He smiled and raised his eyebrow at Sherman.

"You asked her out?"

"Yeah. She and her parents said yes"

"Do you need any money?"

"No. I have them in my savings."

"Good. When is she coming?"

"6.00 p.m. tonight."

"Okay then." The beagle's head got closer. "Get her something nice. Good luck."

"I will and thanks."

**There you have it! It's better than usual. I will be on a vacation for a few days so I won't be updating my stories for a while. Leave a review,fav and follow and like my new Facebook page. So, goodbye!**


	2. The First Date

**OGCobra is back! I wrote this on my phone which is a pain in the brain. It might not be as good as the last chapter. Let's just begin!**

Time flew after the permission. Sherman was done with his homework. Now he is lying on the couch, waiting for Penny. He was wearing a black tuxedo, navy blue jeans and black leather shoes. Sherman was waiting impatiently for Penny. He looked at the wall clock. 6.01 p.m.

"Man when is Penny coming?" Sherman mumbled and groaned as a loud as he could. He down on the couch. Mr. Peabody, after partially fixing the WABAC, took a break and went back to the living room and saw Sherman lying down. He strictly told Sherman to sit down.

"Why I have to sit down?" Sherman asked.

"Because if you lie down, your new tuxedo will be wrinkled and ruined." Mr. Peabody advised him nicely. He sat as he was told.

"By the way, where did you bought this?"

"Actually, I bought this a long time ago. When I was in high school." Sherman nodded, understood. Then, the elevator door dinged. Sherman went to the elevator to see Penny at the door who was simply stunning. He jawdropped, eyes widened. Penny walked out with a long-sleeved dark blue blouse with pink stripes and a black short sleeve shirt, white jeans and red high heels with an orange zigzag pattern at the heel. Also, she has a black eyeliner resembling vines outside her eyes.

Penny noticed his 'wow' face and looked at Sherman with a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Penny asked.

"Nothing. It's just that... You look... Gorgeous." She looked at Sherman again this time with a cute smile.

"Thanks. I hope the makeup isn't too much."

"No, it's just right."

"Okay then." They walked together to the living room. The sat on the couch.

"So, Sherman, where do you want to go?" Penny asked.

"I told you before, I don't know." But before he could say anything, he was cut off by Mr. Peabody greeting Penny behind her.

"Ah, Penny. Welcome to my humble home. As Sherman is blank of ideas, I suggest that we go a famous restaurant nearby. How's that?"

"Where is that?" Penny asked

"Smokey Johnson Bistro."

That made Penny gave Mr. Peabody a 'seriously' face. Mr. Peabody nodded. Then, Sherman interrupted.

"You're seriously taking us there?"

"Yes, Sherman. This is the least I can do for your first date." That made them blush bright pink.

"But who's gonna pay the near 500$ bills?"

"I thought you want to impress her, Sherman." Mr. Peabody notified. That made him blush again. Sherman sighs.

"Well, we better get going!" Mr. Peabody utters. Then, they went to the scooter. Helmets on, they went to the restaurant which was 10 blocks away from the penthouse. Along the way, Penny hugged Sherman in the back, much to Sherman's embarrassment. However, he let her hug him.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Smokey Johnson Bistro. The bistro was a classic bistro with the title above was glowed by neon, curtains covering the left and right sides, a replica of a Lancia Beta Torpedo and a red carpet at the front doorstep. Mr. Peabody parked the scooter and he looked at the sidecar to tell the children that they have arrived but what he saw was that they were snoozing while hugging without any weird expressions. Only a sleeping look at their faces.

_"How cute"_ Mr. Peabody thought. He woke them up. Eyes lazy to open, they woke up.

"Are we there already, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman whined.

"We're here, Sherman"

"Finally!" Penny moaned.

"You two are going in there by yourself."

"Why?"

"This place is for both of you.." Sherman, snapped out of his slumber, was being happy and ready for anything. But after a split second, he turned into a shocked expression.

"Who's gonna pay the bills?"

"That has been settled. Someone already paid for it." Hearing that, Penny instantly snapped out of her slumber and become shocked like Sherman, thinking it was just some sick joke.

"Who paid for it?" Penny asked.

"You'll see. Now let's go." Mr. Peabody utters and went inside the bistro. Mr. Peabody walked into the front counter and asked the waitress.

"Good evening. Table reservation for Sherman Peabody?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Just a sec..." She began flipping the book in front of her. "Ah, here it is. Table for two under the name Sherman Peabody." Mr. Peabody nodded. "Your table is at the left corner of the bistro over there."

"Thank you. Sherman, Penny, I'll pick you up after you call me. Is that clear?" Mr. Peabody advised.

"Crystal clear." They said in unision. They went to the table said and Mr. Peabody left. As they sat, they looked at each other.

"So Sherman, what type of song do you like?" Penny starts asking random questions.

"Well I like all of them. You?" Sherman told.

"Well mostly I like pop, dance and hip hop." They asked questions until the waiter came.

"Good evening, kids. Can I interest you in a sparkling orange juice?" The waiter asked.

"Yes please.'

"Very well. Do you want to order now or later?"

"Penny?"

"Well, later."

"OK, your drink will be coming up in a few minutes." The waiter left. Sherman then took a deep breath and let it out.

_"I think it's time for me_ to_ say this." _Sherman thought. He then looked at Penny with a confident smile.

"Penny, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to say that I a-am..." Sherman stuttered before saying this. Heart rising to the top he said it clearly to her "I-in love w-with you, Penny Peterson. I said that because I had a crush on you during the times in the WABAC. Every time you're at the doorstep of the school, you always stunned my mind, every time you are with me, I am happy and yeah, I..." Whoa, he was going over the top! He tried to stop right there, thinking that now its not the time.

"You what?" Penny noticed the 'I' at the back. Sherman almost blew it. She knows that he's in love with her but he has to save those three words for something sweeter. Sherman needs to think of something fast, or he'll ruin the moment.

"I am here to pick you up when you fall." That's what Sherman come up with. Penny made a sweet smile.

"Thanks. FYI, I am in love with you too, Sherman Peabody." Penny confessed her love and exchanged sweet smiles with him. Then, the waiter came with two wine cups filled with orange juice.

"Your drink." The waiter gave the cups and thank him. The waiter left and they drank half of the cup.

"Wanna eat?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Penny told. Sherman called the waiter.

"Is there anything I can help you?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. We are ready to order our food now. Do you have any specials?"

"Yes we do. We have a signature dish called Mozzarella and barbecue beef sensation."

"Sounds nice. I'll take that. How about you, Penny?"

"I'll share with you."

"Okay. One Mozzarella and barbecue beef sensation please."

"Coming right up!" The waiter then left. Sherman and Penny killed time by playing Asphalt 7 together, they play online at the same server which Sherman finished 2nd twice and Penny finished 1st, much to Sherman's pleasure of letting Penny win. Half an hour later, their signature dish came. They wowed at the barbecue aroma. Sherman cut the half kilo beef into half and gave the half to Penny and the other to himself.

"Wow, this is so good." Sherman said after cutting a small piece and eating it slowly because of the heat.

"Yeah. It's… pretty fantastic." Penny said after taking her small piece. Sherman chuckled mouth full. Penny was disgusted at Sherman.

"Ew, Sherman! Gross! Can you just eat?" Penny said.

"Sorry." Sherman said. After a while eating, they were full. After that, they called the waiter again.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope. That's all. I just want the bill."

"About that, it's fine. Someone already paid for it."

"Who paid for it?" Penny asked.

"Mr. Paul Peterson" They both shared confused looks. It looks like Penny's father has approved their relationship. The walked of the bistro a few minutes later.

"I can't believe that your father paid for all this. Did you know about this?" Sherman said, still felt weird about her father.

"No, I don't. He didn't tell me anything." Penny said. She took out her golden iPhone 5S and called Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, we're done. Can you pick us up now?" Penny asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be there by 15 minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody. Bye."

15 minutes later, Mr. Peabody arrived. They got up to the sidecar.

"So, how was your day?"

"Pretty fantastic." They said in unision. Mr. Peabody smiled. Then, they took Penny home.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Peabody."

"Can I walk you to your door?"

"Sure." They went to Penny's front doorstep.

"I had a great time tonight, Sherman."

"Same goes to me"

"Does that mean we're a couple?"

"Nope. But you can consider it." Sherman notified. Penny leaned in and planted a quick kiss on the cheek. Sherman's eyes widened and blushed.

"I'll be waiting for our next date." Penny said.

"Not an issue. Bye, Penny."

"Bye, Sherman" As she went inside the house, he turned back to see Mr. Peabody who witnessed everything and smiled at Sherman.

"What?" Sherman said while placing a hand on the planted kiss.

"Nothing. So you're Penny's boyfriend?" That made Sherman go as red as a tomato.

"No I'm not!" Sherman said, trying to deny Mr. Peabody's words.

"Never mind. Let's go." Mr. Peabody said and drove back to the penthouse.

**Finally it's done! I know it isn't good as the last one. Leave a review, fav and follow and like my Facebook page. Stay tuned!**


	3. Sleepover

**Sup' guys, I am back with another chapter. So let's begin.**

The birth of a budding romance has begun after the date. Sherman and Penny have been Skyping with each other back and forth. A few days later, Sherman thought about going to her house for a sleepover. He went to Mr. Peabody's lab to ask him about it.

" Hey, Mr. Peabody ." Sherman greeted happily. Mr. Peabody was preparing something.

"Hello, Sherman. What brings you here?." The beagle politely asked.

"I was thinking about having a sleepover at Penny's house." That made MR. Peabody smiled at him again, but this time he blushed a little bit.

"Oh, you won't let me? Okay then." Sherman whined sadly. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody puts a paw on his shoulder.

"No, Sherman. If you want to go then ok, I won't mind. Besides, I need to the past for a while." Mr. Peabody explained.

"Why?"

"Because I need to take back all the things they took from the present back."

"Why? Can't you just let them keep it?"

"Because, Sherman, in their generations the things they took doesn't exist in their history. If we leave it there, the space-time fabric will be altered." Mr. Peabody explained. Sherman nodded, understood. Then, he reminisces about the things to take back.

_"__Hmm, let's see. Mr. Peabody has to take the taser back from Robespierre, the spray cans and street art from Da Vinci, in the Trojan War, he'll take the pizzas and… Oh no." _ Sherman thought. His thinking face turned into a shocked expression. He must have thought that he's gonna take the Secretary of Doom who nearly took Mr. Peabody away from Sherman.

"Seriously?" Sherman said.

"What is it, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Don't tell me we're taking MS GRUNION too?" Sherman moaned with a scared look.

"Luckily for you, she's in the history and storybooks." Mr. Peabody said. Phew! What a relief for Sherman as he is not going to take that bipoted onion-breath back to the present. However, he saw Mr. Peabody getting ready for the trip. Sherman actually wanted to go with him, but he also wants to have a few days with his new girlfriend. What is he gonna do?

"Mr. Peabody, wait!" Sherman walked up to Mr. Peabody who was almost at the entrance to the WABAC.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"I think I'm going with you."

"It's okay, Sherman. You can go with her."

"But…" Before Sherman could say anything, Mr. Peabody cut him off.

"Sherman, you have impressed Penny once. Now, try and change that budding romance into something sweeter."

"But I'm seven and a half!"

"It's okay, no one is too young or too old for true love." That made Sherman hugged Mr. Peabody straight to him. Returning the hug and break it 5 seconds later, Sherman spoke.

"Be safe. I love you Mr. Peabody." Sherman sadly said.

"I have a deep regard for you too, Sherman." And with that, Mr. Peabody went to the WABAC and Sherman went back to his room to pack up and call Penny.

Meanwhile, at Penny's house…

Penny was lying down on her bed doing her remaining homework. Suddenly, her iPhone 5S rang. She picked it up to see Sherman calling her. She picked up the call.

"Hey Sherman." Penny greeted.

"Hey, Penny. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I have a sleepover at her house?" Again, she squealed over the line, this time, it was louder than before.

"So is it a yes or a no?" Sherman asked.

"Well, for me it's a yes. But let me ask my parents first." Then, Penny went downstairs to the living room for her parents' permission. She saw her parents watching TV.

"Mom! Dad!" Penny yelled.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Patty, her mother asked.

"Can Sherman sleep at our house?

"Our house?" Her parents said in unison.

"Yes. Is it okay?" Penny asked.

"It's fine. By the way, I need to ask Sherman a bunch of questions about him."

"Dad!" Penny denied, trying not to blush.

"It's true, you did have a date before, right?" Paul, her father said.

"Yeah. So it's a yes?"

"Yes." Her father agreed and nodded.

"Mom?" She said. Patty nodded.

"Yay!" Penny yelled in excitement and ran back to her bedroom.

"So Sherman, they said yes." Sherman didn't answer. The only thing heard was the sound of snoring. She knows that Sherman is asleep. With that, Penny made a me gusta face and yelled through the line. That startled Sherman. He woke up straight away.

"Who was that?" Sherman asked with his S4 Active still in his ear.

"That was me, Sherman. Were you asleep?"

"I was on hold!"

"Oh yeah? How can I hear you snore?" With that, Sherman surrendered from the quarrel.

"Sorry, Penny. So it's okay?"

"Yes it is. When are you coming?"

"Uh… About that…." Sherman utters "Can you pick me up?"

"Why?"

"MR. Peabody is at the WABAC doing stuff in the past."

"Can't you just come here by taxi?"

"I don't have any cab fare."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes. OK, fine. I do have some." Sherman surrendered yet again.

"I knew it."

"I'll come by at 4.00, okay?"

"Okay, Sherman. Bye!"

Sherman go and pack his things. 3 hours later, he went to the elevator with his bag full of clothes. He wore a black Pierre Cardin T-shirt and a dark blue tracksuit to go to her house. At the basement, he recap about his things to bring.

"Let's see… Clothes, check. Phone, check. Cab fare, check. Done." Sherman called the cab company to take a taxi. After the taxi came, he hop, on, told the desired destination, and drove off.

"Aw man, I hope I have more than 50 bucks." Sherman thought. He needs to be careful as Penny's house is 10km far.

After a half an hour trip, they arrived at Penny's house. After tipping the driver 45 dollars, he got out and rang the door bell at the gate.

The door opened and it was Penny. Sherman waved at her. She went to the gate and opened it.

"Hey Sherman." Penny greeted.

" Hey Penny." Sherman greeted and hugged Penny. Penny was shocked but returned the hug to him. Then, they broke the hug.

"Well, that was sudden." Penny said.

"I missed you so much."

"But we're only apart for a week."

"And yet it felt forever for me." Penny giggled. They went inside the house. Sherman was in awe to see all of the fancy things inside the big house.

"Whoa. Pretty fantastic." Sherman complimented in a dreamy tone.

"Thanks. You hungry?" Sherman's stomach growled a bit and nodded.

"Make yourself at home, Sherman. I'll make something for you" Sherman nodded again and Penny went to the kitchen to make some food for him.

Sherman went to the living room which has a 70-inch TV.

"Oh my God." Sherman awed yet again to see the size of the TV (apart from the fact that Sherman has the same TV than Penny's). He took the remote and began flicking some channels on the TV. As the TV was too loud, he lowered the volume not noticing Paul was at the back of him.

"Sherman." Paul hissed. That startled Sherman and slowly looked back at him.

"Hello, Mr. P-Peterson." Sherman stuttered a bit while greeting him.

"Aw relax, Sherman. I was just messing with you." Paul said with a smile and ruffled his hair. He went and took a seat next to him.

"So, Sherman. How's it going?"

"Oh, nothing much" Sherman said from a scared look back to his sociable personality.

"I heard that you and my daughter are now a couple." That made Sherman blush red.

"Uh, yeah. Is it okay?"

"Yes it is. It's fine, no harm." Sherman was actually shocked to see that Paul is taking this calm and cool.

"Wow, Mr. Peterson. You're taking this remarkably well" He said in a shocked tone.

"Of course I am. I am concerned about my daughter. I have to keep an eye on her, even at work, when she is with her friends." Mr. Peterson reasoned while wrapping his left arm around Sherman.

"Hmm… Does that mean I have limited access to Penny?"

"Limited acc- what? What are you talking about, Sherman? I don't understand." Sherman sighs.

"I meant…" But before Sherman could say anything, Penny came with a tray full of biscuits and cocoa.

"Here you go, Sherman." Penny notified kindly while putting the snacks on the coffee table. Penny notices that her father was talking to Sherman.

"Oh, dad. I thought you're at work."

"I took a day off"

"Oh." Penny took another seat next to Sherman.

"Sherman, you don't have to be nervous at me. Think of me as a friend."

"A friend?" Sherman stared blankly at Paul.

"Yes, I know that you are a well-thought kid, and I know that you won't hustle to a relationship, so is my daughter. Right, Penny?" Penny did nothing but smirked at Paul and nod. Then, they went to watch Home Alone 2. After the hilarious movie, Penny and Sherman went to her bedroom. It was a pink bedroom, a green carpet, walls full of posters with artists and a tall ceiling.

"Whoa. You sure like pink." Sherman said while looking at her nearly pink bedroom.

"Of course. I love pink." With that they walked into the bedroom and Sherman took a seat on a chair at her study desk.

"So this is where you study?"

"Yeah" Sherman inspected every single thing on her table. There was a mirror, makeup, books on a rack arranged properly, and a laptop under the desk.

"Cool"

"Or should I say, pretty fantastic." Penny said. That made Sherman smile.

"Au contraire, my friend. That's my line." Sherman joked. Penny giggled. Then, they took a bath, Penny go first and Sherman went in second.

"So Sherman, you wanna hear some songs?"

"Sure." With that, they listened to some songs such as We Are Young by Fun., Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk, I don't care by Glee, Grenade by Bruno Mars and many more, they also sang some of the songs. Then, they had a pillow fight and play some games. Suddenly, Penny yawned, tired.

"Penny, let's go to sleep."

"Okay." Sherman ran to her bed and lie down.

"Sherman, that's not your bed." Penny said.

"But where am I gonna sleep?"

"There's a mattress under my bed. Take it out." Sherman did as she was told. The mattress was an of course, a pink one, all set with all of the pillows and stuff. As Sherman lie down, Penny was ready to sleep.

"Good night, Sherman."

"Good night, Penny. I-" He's going to say it and again, he save it at the right time. Luckily, Penny had already dozed off. A few minutes later, Sherman went to sleep.

**Finally done! Pretty normal, I guess. And a sleepover! Next, we get to see Penny's nightmare and Sherman being the night in shining armor. Fav and follow, leave a review, and like my page.**

**(FYI, the announcement I made in my page was actually wrong. Sorry for that. The exams are true, but I didn't do any revision and I didn't do any 3 chapters.)**

**Next chapter is coming up a few hours from now.**


	4. I'll never leave your side

**Here's my new chapter. Let's begin!**

**BTW, this chapter is inspired by the fanfic "You and Me Together" by bull poli, chapter 9 and 10**

4 a.m. in the morning. The time where people are sleeping. In a pink bedroom, sleeping on the mattress was Sherman, snoring peacefully in his dream. Meanwhile, on the bed was Penny, who was turning left and right and crying in fear. It's clear that she had a bad dream.

_In Penny's dream…_

Penny was actually on the road with her parents to the mountains. None of them know that there was a C4 planted at the muffler. Suddenly, the car exploded and flipped over, nearly falling through a steep cliff. Penny was the only one who survived, but with both of her legs servered. She crawled out of the burning car and called for help.

Suddenly, he saw a passer-by walking in the hills. The passer-by was Sherman, with a blue muscle tee and white pants and a gun in his hand. Penny waved to him for help, and he approached to her.

"Help me" She said weakly. Instead of helping her, Sherman clicks his gun and points at her.

"No…" She called out weakly. The bullets were fired to her head and chest. As she watches him walk away, she closed her eyes and blew her last breath.

_Back in the real world…_

"NO!" Penny screamed. That made Sherman instantly woke out of his deep slumber. He rushed over to her.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Penny woke up to see Sherman. With that, she hugged him quickly. After returning and breaking the hug for 10 seconds, Sherman asked.

"What happened?" And Penny told him everything, from the C4 to Sherman killing her, Sherman only made a blank look and wrapped an arm around her.

"Penny, it's just a dream, okay?"

"But it was you, Sherman! You betrayed me!"

"Penny, no matter what, I will never leave your side, EVER. I won't even shoot you and leave you like that. We are together, forever."

"Thanks, Sherman. But can I sleep with you tonight?"

"But we're gonna get caught."

"It's okay. We can explain everything."

"Okay then." They went to sleep together. However, Sherman stayed awake to look at her sleeping face, thinking that it was cute and he smiled as Penny rests on his arm.

"_I'll never, ever, ever leave you, Penny."_ Then, he kissed her on the forehead. Seeing her smile, he dozed off to sleep.

In the morning, Paul and Patty woke up, share a kiss, made breakfast and woke the youngsters up. But what they see was Sherman and Penny sleeping on the same bed and cuddling. Patty took a photo and Paul went to wake them up. When they saw Paul, the quickly break apart.

"We can explain." Sherman said. With that, they both told him everything.

"I see. And Sherman being your knight in shining armor, you let him stay on your bed?"

"I had to, dad. That's the only way to get my fears out of me." Paul snickered a little.

"Well, at least both of you have a good reason for this." Paul said.

"Let's go. Breakfast is ready." Patty added. Then they took turns for a bath and had breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sherman went to look up to see that Mr. Peabody is outside. With that, Sherman went to open the gate.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody." Sherman greeted.

"Sherman. I suppose that you have slept at Penny's house?"

"that's right. Why do you came, Mr. Peabody?"

"To pick you up, of course."

"Hey, Peabuddy!" Paul interrupted at the doorstep.

"Hey, Paul!"

"Come and join us for breakfast."

"You don't mind?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

With that, they went in to have some breakfast.

"So, Paul, Did Sherman do anything wrong?"

"No, he didn't. He is well-behaved."

"Okay then."

"Oh yeah, Sherman. I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it, Mr. Peterson?"

"What do wanna be when you grow up?"

"Well… I don't know but I always want to be like Mr. Peabody. Always nice and smart." Even the dog genius blushed a little.

"That's weird. But it's good to see people successful." After enjoying their meal, Sherman went up to pack his things. Then, he went back out which the Petersons' were at the doorstep.

"Hey, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Yes?" Penny approached to him and planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for loving me."

"My pleasure."

"Are you sure you won't leave me like that?"

"Of course I won't."

"Okay, then. Bye Sherman."

"Bye Penny." And with that, the dog and the boy bade goodbye to them and went back to the penthouse.

**Done! Yes, it's short. But at least I did my best. As usual, fav, follow and review and like my FB page. Bye!**

**Next chapter we get to see that a history project is coming up and Sherman and Penny will be working together on it. Updating a week later, BYE!**


	5. History Project

**I am back again with another chapter! Let's begin!**

It has been a week since the romantic event. Sherman and Penny have found love. To be exact, young love. The couple has now finished their school break and now they're going back to school.

On Wednesday, the pupils of Marie Curie International School are getting ready for the first lesson of the day, Sherman is trying to finish the final words of his remaining homework while Penny is just filing her nails. A few minutes later, the teacher arrived. The class stood up.

"Good Morning Ms. Denzel." The class said in unison.

"Good morning. Sit down." The teacher said and the class obeyed.

"Today I am going to gave you a History project." The class groaned in boredom except for Sherman and Penny, as they are smart and confident to do it together.

"Relax, it's just pretty simple. You can make anything you like, but make sure it's true and way back in the past. You have to do it in pairs." The teacher explained.

"Now pick your pair." The teacher said. As usual and expected, Sherman will be pairing up with Penny. Then, the teacher gave them a hint of advice and start working on their project. Sherman and Penny discussed about what they are going to do on their project. But the only decision made was that they will do it at Sherman's penthouse.

A few lessons later was recess. Sherman and Penny went to the cafeteria to grab some food. They then sit with their good friends.

"So, Mason, what project are you planning to do?" Sherman asked while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Well, Carl and I are planning to make a recap about World War II." Mason said.

"Whoa, cool. Which part are you focusing?"

"Everything."

"Seriously?"

"No way, Mason!" Carl interrupted.

"I know, just messing with you, Carl. We're planning to focus on the fall of the Japanese Empire."

"Oh." After that, they went back to class.

After a lot of lessons, class was over for the children. They went back home within seconds. Sherman and Penny who were sitting on the front doorstep, waiting for their parents, discussed about the project.

"So we're going to describe the Italian Renaissance?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, final decision." Penny said.

"Minus our moments there?"

"Real funny, Sherman. By the way, when are we going to start?"

"Friday, my house. Don't forget."

"No problem."

Half an hour later, Paul came. He pulled over his car to the sidewalk. Not to mention that he made a peace sign to Sherman, while he was happy and made the sign back. Penny and Sherman share a hug and Penny went to the car and drove off. A minute later, Sherman's S4 Active rang at his bag. He took it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sherman." The one on the other line was Mr. Peabody, still having a business meeting.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody. When are you coming?"

"About that, Sherman. You have to walk home."

"Why, Mr. Peabody?"

"Because I have a bunch of meetings to attend to."

"Aw, really?"

"That's right, Sherman. Now go home, it's getting dark. It's not good for a 7 year old to wander around in the middle of the night."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody. Bye!" Sherman hung up. As he saw the sun setting, he ran back to the penthouse.

At the penthouse, he went to the bedroom to take his clothes off and take a bath. After a relaxing shower, he changed his clothes, ate some dinner (which Mr. Peabody made before going to the meeting) did his homework, and went to sleep.

**DAYUM! So sorry it super short, and presumably the worst chapter I've ever made. I'll try to improve overtime.**

**Before that, WRITING CAREER ON HIATUS. Reason is that I'm super duper busy with other things. I'll be back on November, you heard me right, November!**


	6. Another Day Of School

**Alright I'm back! Here's my new chapter.**

**And I did say that I'll be back on November, luckily there's a holiday in the middle of my exams here (started Monday). So, I can CONTINUE THIS STORY, YAY!**

**Also, I'm trying to brainstorm about a SEQUEL to this story. How's that sound? Any Recommends?**

**Last chapter, Sherman and Penny are planning to do a History Project about the Italian Renaissance. Without further ado, LET'S BEGIN!**

The next day, Sherman woke up and as usual, bath, school uniform on and had breakfast.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody." Sherman greeted to Mr. Peabody, who was at the dinner table.

"Ah, Sherman. Bright and early for school I suppose?"

"You bet, Mr. Peabody! I plan on making a history project with Penny."

"Ah really?"

"Yep, and-" Before Sherman could say anything, he was cut off by the beagle.

"And I assume that you will be using the WABAC for your romantically exciting trips with Penny?" Mr. Peabody blurted out. That made Sherman as red as a tomato. Sherman has to think of something quick or Mr. Peabody will keep teasing Sherman.

"Oh, look at the time, now! Time to go!" Sherman prattled. Although Mr. Peabody wanted to tease more at Sherman, he noticed his focus on school (minus his nervous voice) and obeyed him.

On the way, Mr. Peabody ask him some random questions at him. However, he only stared dreamily.

"Sherman, are you listening?" Mr. Peabody said. He knows that he's thinking about Penny.

At the Marie Curie International School, Mr. Peabody yelled at Sherman, snapping out of his daydream.

"What was that?" Sherman exclaimed.

"Sherman, we already arrived at school."

"Sorry, Mr. Peabody."

"Penny, is it?"

"No it isn't."

"I suppose so. Goodbye Sherman."

"Goodbye, Mr. Peabody!"

After a bade goodbye, Sherman went inside. It was 5 minutes before class was about to start, and Sherman's sweetheart hasn't came. Sherman was getting worried, where could she be?

Suddenly, the teacher came. After greeting, the class sat.

_"__I guess there's no Penny for today" _ Sherman thought. However, there was a knock at the door. It opened and in the nick of time, Penny came.

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" Penny said while panting of tiredness.

"Luckily, you haven't." the teacher said. Phew! That was a close call for Penny. Penny went to her spot.

"Okay kids, open your textbooks and turn them to chapter 4." The teacher said and after a whole length of subjects was recess. As usual, the couple went to the usual spot.

"Hey Mason." Sherman greeted.

"Ey, wassup dawg?" Mason said.

"What?"

"How you been?" Mason asked. Sherman was dumbfounded. Mason only groaned.

"How are you, in gangsta accent."

"Oh, I'm fine. Where did you get that accent?"

"Learned it and listened the N.W.A song."

"Cool." Penny interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Why were you late?" Sherman asked

"It's my mom's fault! I got too much makeup!" Penny explained while gesturing some big black lashes near her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a big bunch." Mason said.

"By the way, Penny, do you want to finish our project?"

"Yeah, let's do it at your house."

After some more chatting was recess. Then, there was 6 hours of lessons. The teacher asks the pupils some questions, only Sherman and Penny answer. Next, end of school. The couple was still discussing about their project.

"So, the Italian Renaissance will be focusing only about Florence?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah" Penny replied.

"But the Renaissance is the whole Italy! Why are we only focusing only on Florence?"

"No, smarty-pants. We're talking about the whole country, but most points are about Florence."

"Oh, I thought it's only about Florence."

"Presume much?" and Penny pinched Sherman on the cheek and sat at the flight of stairs. A minute later, there was only awkward silence between them. Sherman, who wants to go for a second chance, urges himself to ask her on another date.

_"__C'mon, Sherman. Ask her." _Sherman thought. There's possibly no second chance to ask her.

"Hey Penny?"

"Yea?"

"C-can we go f-for another date?" Sherman asked stutteringly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Is it okay?"

"Fine by me! Just the permission from my parents first. When and where?" Penny said happily. Score two for Sherman!

"I don't know yet. Let's finish the project first."

"Okay then, I'll come by at five." And without any hesitation, Penny's head rests on top of Sherman's shoulder. Sherman only blushed and rests his head on top of hers while waiting for their parents.

The love for each other have expanded. After the whole biting incident, they have became best of friends. And now, everyone knows that, despite that their love is denied by them.

10 minutes later, Sherman woke up. However, he notices that his GF has left. Then, a scooter came. It was Mr. Peabody.

"So Sherman, how was your day?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"It's fine, and Penny will be coming to our house. Is that okay?"

"She's more than welcome." Mr. Peabody said and drove back to the penthouse.

At the penthouse, he changed his clothes and started doing his homework. Two hours later, the elevator ding. It was Penny in her signature outfit. Sherman went to the front.

"Hey Sherman."

"Hey Penny."

"Sherman, who is it?" Mr. Peabody interrupted.

"It's Penny"

"Oh, let her in"

And so, they went to the couch.

"So Penny, are you here for the project?"

"Of course I am."

"So Penny, what are you here for?" Mr. Peabody interrupted, who was out of his lab.

"I'm here to complete the project with Sherman using the WABAC."

"Is that so? Well then, let's go!" And they head to the WABAC, Mr. Peabody sets the time to the Renaissance and zooms into the space-time.

**One hell of a chapter! Man, I thought I won't finish this in a million years. Ever since exams started, I've been working out to aim a straight A in that class. This is because I'm gonna prove someone wrong. Yeah, exams are stressful.**

**Also, I've seen the visitor graph and the story has been around 20-40 lately. Readers are getting low, time to get serious!**

**Next, ITALY! Review, fav and follow and like my FB page. Back next week!**


	7. Welcome To Florence!

**So sorry I'm late, guys! You guys hate me now? FINE! Haters are gonna hate it, and I'm just gonna write it, so write it off!**

**Haha, Shake It Off, much? This is a REDO of my 7th chapter, Italy (Renamed 'Welcome To Florence'), so let's begin!**

As the WABAC zips through the space-time, Mr. Peabody is trying to create some new codes and some updates for the WABAC. This is because he's doing this for Sherman, to make sure that the WABAC is safe to fly for kids like Sherman and Penny. Sherman, who is behind Mr. Peabody is just confused on what he is trying to do.

"Sherman, what is Mr. Peabody doing?" Penny whispered to Sherman.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody turns to him. "Sherman, come here for a second." And Sherman pressed the forward button on his chair.

"What is it, Mr. Peabody?"

"Sherman, I'm asking you this for once in a lifetime."

"Ookayy. What is it?"

"Do you want to pilot the WABAC/" Sherman only jawdropped.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, Sherman. For her." Mr. Peabody verbalized while gesturing his paws at Penny.

"Alright! Thank you, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman happily said as he switched spots with Mr. Peabody.

Sherman, who is now controlling the WABAC, flying through the cosmos with euphoria while being a little petrified as he might wreck the ride through the black hole or going to the wrong direction. Mr. Peabody, who is behind him, whispers to Penny to sit next to Sherman and to make sure he calms down. Penny obeys Mr. Peabody and moves her seat next to Sherman.

"So, Sherman. Are you happy?"

"Of course!" Sherman said and Penny planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Then, they enjoyed the rest of the trip. Seconds later, the time stream generated structures of the majestic city of Florence. Penny awed at the view of the sunset.

"Well, here we are. The city of Florence." Sherman said.

"But where's Mr. Da Vinci's house?"

"Let me assist you two." Mr. Peabody inquired to help.

After a few minutes, they found the abode, the trio switched into their respective clothes and went out of the WABAC. The machine cloaks itself and became invisible.

They went to the front doorstep and Sherman knocked on the door. No avail, so they opened the door and saw that Da Vinci and Mona Lisa are busy painting street art, graffiti and other kinds of paintings that doesn't exist in their chronology. Noticing that the trio went inside, Da Vinci ran to them.

"Peabody! My old friend!" Da Vinci said with his Italian accent.

"Good afternoon, Leonardo." Mr. Peabody greeted.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I a request. My two acquaintances here…" Mr. Peabody gestures to Sherman and Penny "… are desperate for some more information about yourself."

"Anything for a friend. Where do we start?"

"Let's go upstairs." Sherman inquired.

An hour later, they are halfway done with the interview about the amazing Leonardo Da Vinci. Not to mention that they also asked about the Renaissance as well.

"So Mr. Da Vinci, what are your best paintings?" Penny asked.

"Well, my best paintings was possibly _Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, The Vitruvian Man _ and _The Lady With An Ermine._" Da Vinci explained and Sherman wrote the last fact in his notepad. Suddenly, he whispered into Penny's ear.

"Hey Penny, why don't we ask Da Vinci about the plane?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." As they whisper, Leonardo, who looks at the children acting strange shrugs, just minding his own business.

"So, I guess I'll be heading off then."

"Wait, Mr. Da Vinci!" Sherman stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it, Sherman?"

"Since we broke your prototype plane, we are responsible to fix it back." Penny inquired as they were so eager to help just to fly it again.

"I knew you would ask that. Let's go!" Da Vinci spoke happily. Da Vinci rushed to the workshop, followed by Penny and Sherman.

Four long hours later, they have finally finished rebuilding the model airplane. Da Vinci only gave a flashy grin. Behind him, Sherman is whispering again to Penny but this is about giving Da Vinci an idea about a new invention. Without hesitation, Penny asked Da Vinci.

"Mr. Da Vinci."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I got an idea for a new invention." She requested while pointing the small wheels at the plane's launcher. Da Vinci is only confused on what she is referring to. Sherman interrupted the conversation.

"What my friend here is saying that the invention can be moved by itself after a jumpstart." Sherman elaborated Penny's words, mentioning the car..

"Oh, I see! I think about a blueprint. However, to burn the time, you have my permission to fly this monster." Da Vinci said and went down to create the idea of a car. However, he stopped for a while and said; "Oh yeah and did I forget to mention that you can be a sweet couple?" That made the couple blushed as red as a tomato. Without anything to say, Da Vinci left.

The couple laid down on the plane, pushed the lever and flew into the majestic skies of Florence. As they flew, Sherman had a crazy idea that he wanted to do for a long time. He evilly smiled at her.

"What are you looking at me like that, Sherman?" Penny asked rushingly.

"Oh nothing. The thing is, it's time for me to return the favor."

"What do you mean by returning the favor?" Penny asked, horrified. Sherman chuckled a bit and he did what Penny didn't expect.

He LET GO of the steer.

The plane itself was sent surging down in high speed.

"Sherman, FLY THE PLANE!" Penny screamed in fear.

"No, it's time you fly it!" Sherman said, satisfied with the payback.

Within seconds, Penny controlled the plane, preventing death. She did experience the fear of maneuvering the plane that Sherman did. Flying through a narrow gap, through a hole in a building and a lot more. They went to the same river where they bond their friendship but instead of splashing water into Penny's face, Sherman gave a kiss on her cheek and they lean their heads close to each other.

When they're satisfied with the flight, Penny realized something.

"Sherman."

"What is it, Penny?"

"H-how do we land?" Penny asked, terrified about the crash they had before.

"I don't know, Penny!"

They forced themselves to land on the ground. They closed their eyes and hugged each other, hoping that they're safe.

The land didn't go with a bang, only a small force pulling them. Sherman opened his eyes and saw what happened. It was Mr. Peabody, saving their skins with a rubber-made object.

"As expected, you had another flight." Mr. Peabody said who was standing near them, leaning at a tree.

"Sorry, Mr. Peabody."

"Next time, ask my permission, not Da Vinci." Sherman woke Penny up.

"Huh? Are we okay?" Penny asked Sherman while touching herself.

"Safe and sound."

"Thank God!"

The couple got off the plane and walked back to the residence.

"Oh yeah, Sherman. I forgot something."

"What is it?" And Penny punched Sherman on the left arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for nearly getting us killed."

"Sorry about that." And without a rush, Penny kissed him straight on the LIPS. What a rush! Penny only kissed him for 30 seconds, yet it felt forever for him. They closed their eyes to savor the moment. After 2 minutes, they embraced into a hug and pulled back.

"And that's for trusting me."

"Your welcome. Shall we?"

"Let's go!" And after a bade goodbye from Da Vinci, they went back to the present.

The trio had a good time there, especially for Sherman and Penny.

**DONE! Amazing huh?**

**Also I might think the kiss was a little too early, but Penny expressed her love for him, _How To Train Your Dragon _style.**

**Oh and speaking of _How To Train Your Dragon_, the sequel will be a CROSSOVER for this and the former. And I might update the 5th chapter.**

**Leave a review, fav and follow and like my FB page. Next chapter might be coming up tomorrow.**


	8. A Really Big Problem

**A'ight, guys I'm finally back!**

**And yeah, since I delayed the story a little too long, I'll give you an apology gift. A DOUBLE UPDATE! THAT"S RIGHT! A DOUBLE UPDATE! **

**LET'S BEGIN!**

After the small problem in Florence, the trio just finished grazing around for information and now they're on their way back home through the cosmos. Half an hour later, they have reached the present day.

"Finally!" Sherman said elatedly as he was the first to come out of the WABAC.

"Wait for me, Sherman!" Penny exclaimed while catching up to him "So, Sherman are gonna do this project now?"

"Of course we are, Penny. Well call your mom to ask her for some overtime."

"She's already here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But it's okay, I'll ask her."

As they were walking back to the living room, Mr. Peabody watched them walking away and he's been thinking out loud about the kids.

"Why can't children these days be so simple?" He murmured.

At the living room, Penny rushed to find his mother, only that he found his father, alone and watching TV in front of the room.

"Dad?" Penny called to him as her father turned around.

"Penny! Where were you? Me and your mom were so worried about you!" Paul said while coming to her.

"Nowhere but me and Sherman have been grabbing some info about our History Project." Penny said.

"Okay. But you should have called."

"Sorry, dad."

"Nah, it's okay. Where's Sherman?"

While Penny and her father have a little conversation with each other, Sherman flits across the kitchen to grab a snack in the fridge. After grabbing a bar of Snickers, he went back to the living room. Penny's father had left the residence while Penny is taking his father's spot to watch TV. Without any hesitation, Sherman vaults above the sofa, freaking Penny out.

"Sherman!"

"Sorry, Penny."

"Better not do it again, smart guy."

"Oh, I will do it again, rarely." Sherman chuckled a bit and Penny punched him in the arm. Then, they watched TV. Unexpectedly, Sherman lied down onto Penny's lap. She flinched a little, but she didn't move a muscle and making sure that he's comfortable with it. Not noticing that Mr. Peabody was watching everything at the dinner table. While taking a sip of his cappuccino, Mr. Peabody thought to himself.

"Now that's what I call lovebirds."

An hour later, Penny switched off the TV, as she thinks that it's time to make the project now. Sherman, now dozed off on her lap, put her down slowly on the sofa and walks to his room. After finding the right materials, Penny walked back to the living room. She walked to the sofa to wake Sherman up, who is still sleeping and dreaming.

"Sherman, wake up." Penny whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" Sherman said lazily and turned to the other side "But Mr. Peabody, I don't want to go to school."

"Since when does Mr. Peabody's voice sound like a girl?" Penny said, this time with a little stern tone. That made Sherman snapped out of his slumber and turned to the default side.

"Sorry, Penny."

"Whatever, lazy bones! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"To make the project, duh!" Penny rushed back and grabbed the materials to the coffee table.

"Okay." Sherman said sleepily, yawned a bit and went to create the project.

"So, Penny, what kind of project are we gonna do?"

"Let's make it a two-pager."

"Alright" And they start to work on the project. Mostly about the-full-of-amazing-ideas Leonardo Da Vinci and the unique skies of Florence. Sherman wrote the important parts took from Da Vinci while Penny painted beautiful artwork.

"Wow, Penny. Those are beautiful." Sherman complimented.

"Thanks, Sherman."

As they were halfway done with the project, Sherman suddenly felt a pain in his left arm.

"Ow!"

"Sherman, are you okay?"

"I don't think so, Penny. You punched me hard just now."

"Wait, did I?" Penny said, declining it. Sherman showed the injured part. She covered her mouth as she saw a dark blue bruise on his arm.

"Now you believe me?"

"I am so sorry, Sherman. If we tell Mr. Peabody about this, I'll get a sermon."

"We have to. We need to ask him to mend this."

"Ok, then. You go get some rest. Me and Mr. Peabody will finish the project."

"Well, it's just 8.00 p.m. but I'll go. Good night, Penny."

"Good night, Sherman."

Penny, who has finished drawing the painting and now taking over to finish Sherman's notes, is petrified about the bruise. She doesn't know that he's easily bruised. She might think that he has hurt him way too much. Sherman himself doesn't care about what she does. Penny doesn't know why. Before lengthening her thoughts, Mr. Peabody came.

"Hey, Penny." Mr. Peabody greeted, now getting used to typical street language.

"Oh, hi Mr. Peabody!" Penny said nervously.

"What's the matter, Penny? Where's Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. Penny nearly flinched and tried to make something up.

"Uhhh… At the toilet?"

"Ohh. By the way, are you done with the project?"

"Yeah, almost."

"Well, Penny I think I would help, since Sherman's not around, can I change this into a pop-up book?"

"Okay, then. Do your best!"

Around 2 minutes later, the project is finished. Penny handed over the piece of work to Mr. Peabody to make it a pop-up book.

"Well, thank you very much, Penny. To kill the time, why don't you play the new video game system I bought?"

"I'll hold of taking a break just yet." Penny said in her nervous tone again.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Peabody said sternly, knowing that he was serious about this.

"Sherman got a bruise on his left arm."

"WHAT? WHO HURT HIM?"

"It was me who punched him. I'm sorry, Mr. Peabody. I thought I socked him lightly, but it was even worse. I'm so sorry, Mr. Peabody, I won't do it again." Penny elaborated sadly. Mr. Peabody is shocked and angry at the same time.

"You darn tooting you won't do it again. But at least you were responsible for your mistakes. What on earth provoked it?"

"Sherman made me fly Da Vinci's plane." Penny spoke up for herself. Mr. Peabody only widened his eyes. At least he wasn't mad.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about but thank you for telling me. Now go and refresh your mind and stop thinking about the bruise. I'll give Sherman a day off tomorrow while you present the project. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Peabody."

"Well, good night, Penny."

"Good night, Mr. Peabody."

Penny, now relieved of not getting a sermon, went to watch TV and do other things to burn time. However, she still kept in mind that she is still scared about the bruise, even when the beagle said there's nothing to worry about. She later went to Sherman's room. Sherman was just lying down on his bed, blanket on.

"Hey, Sherman. Are you okay?" No respond. Penny called Sherman again, still no respond. She went to take out a mattress under his bed, grab a pillow and slept.

"_I love you, Sherman"_ Penny thought, still has the love for Sherman went to sleep while Sherman, who pretends to sleep, is just thinking that everything is okay between him and her while looking at the bright moon with stars illuminating the bright sky. He later went back to sleep.

In the morning, Penny woke up in the morning. She went to wake Sherman up, but he's gone, knowing that he had already woke up. She went to take a bath, switched into her school clothes and went to the living room.

"Good morning, Penny." Sherman greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Sherman."

"Ah, Penny! Since Sherman cannot come with you, you need to do the project on your own. Also, I'm busy with a new invention here, so you need to take a cab." Mr. Peabody explained and gave him some cab fare.

"Okay, Mr. Peabody." Penny agreed then Mr. Peabody left.

"Did you tell Mr. Peabody about my bruise?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, I did and I got a sermon."

"Wow, that's tough for you, isn't it?"

"Nah, I didn't get a sermon but I got some advice. Oh, and again, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. If I didn't ask you to control that plane, we wouldn't get into all this mess." Sherman said and kissed Penny on the cheek.

"Well, at least you believed in me." Penny thanked him for showing his commitment to her. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody walked back in.

"Here you go, Penny. And remember, the book is sealed in a paper bag, so it can get washed up easily, be careful." Mr. Peabody explained and handed a yellow paper bag with the project in it.

"Bye, Sherman."

"Bye, Penny."

Penny went to the elevator and went down. As she got out of the building, she walked to school, as there is no cab nearby.

Unexpectedly, the cloudy sky suddenly dropped rain to the ground. Well, she has to gave her hair wet to save the book. Suddenly, the drizzling rain turned into a high speed downfall. She ran as fast as she could to get to the school in time.

Around fifteen minutes later, she finally reached school. She dashed to her class as she was so late. Luckily, there was no teacher in class, so she avoided detention, only her friends look at her in complete shock.

She took the book from the paper bag to see that if it was okay. Unfortunately, she was too late. Obviously, the paper bag was sagged and the book was drenched. She quickly opened the pages, only to see that ALL of the pages were destroyed and rotten to oblivion. Her mind is now spinning and suddenly banged on the floor. Abby and Jill went to take Penny to the medical room while Mason and Carl checked the book.

"Oh ****" Mason said as he flipped the pages.

"Now that's a problem" Carl added

**And this, was my own 'True Love' story in a nutshell.**

**Well, credit goes to Type 0, anyway for giving me the greatest inspiration of this story.**

***SHOUTOUT!***

**Also, the chapter, is only the third chapter that reached 1500 words. WOW! I've never ever made a story like this before. Meh, who cares anyway?**

**Next chapter is coming up next.**


	9. Blame It On Me

**Welcome to the 2****nd**** part of the double update! Let's Begin!**

After the really big problem a few hours ago, Penny is now lying on a bed in a medical room, still left unconscious.

Before this, Penny did collapse after seeing the book being ruined. Her best friends, Abby and Jill carried her to the medical room. She did hear some loud voices from them. On the other hand, Mason and Carl went to report their History Teacher, Ms. Denzel about the incident. Ms. Denzel agreed on Mason's decision to delay the presentation to make sure that Sherman and Penny make a new one.

Penny groans, regaining consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to see that her parents were at her side.

"She's waking up." Patty said.

"Penny!" Paul called her name.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Penny asked, with her head still spinning.

"We were so worried about you dear!" Patty cried.

"What happened?" Paul asked. Penny tries to reminisce about the incident and retold the story.

"Well, this morning me and Sherman were supposed to present the History Project in front of the class. I walked out of the penthouse. then, it was raining. All of a sudden, it rained cats and dogs. I rushed to school. Luckily, I didn't get detention but the project was ruined, then I don't know what happened next."Penny jabbered out. At least her parents can understand.

"Well, you fainted." Paul added.

"OH NO!" Penny screamed.

"What is it?"

"If the project didn't got sent, that means me and Sherman will FAIL History and Sherman will HATE me, oh no." Penny suddenly burst into tears, thinking that the person that he loved so much might hate her. But this time, it might be PERMANENT.

"Penny, calm down." Paul spoke up to her

"But dad…"

"Penny, it's okay. Sherman will understand. He's a good boy." Patty said.

"Yeah, we only told Mr. Peabody." Paul added.

"PAUL!" Patty hissed, claiming that it was below the below the belt.

"Well Mr. Peabody knows, but he hasn't told Sherman yet." Paul added. Well, that's a relief for the (pretty much) heartbroken Penny Peterson, as she doesn't want to see Sherman depressed again.

_The Next Day…_

Sherman, now with his bruise relieved, is so exuberant to go to school. Not just to see his friends, nor to study answer the teacher's questions, but to see his dear sweetheart who had successfully presented their project.

Sherman woke up early, took a relaxing bath, wore his striking uniform, and swagged to the living room.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody. What's for breakfast?" Sherman went to the kitchen to see Mr. Peabody cooking up a storm.

"Ah, g-good morning, Sherman. I have made an Italian-styled breakfast for you." Sherman walked up to the dining table to see some mouth-watering dishes such as Meatball Cabonara, Four Cheese Pizza with Pepperoni and capsicum, lasagna and many more.

"Wow, Mr. Peabody, is there a special dinner or something?"

"Uhh, yes. The Petersons are coming." Mr. Peabody blurted out, as he doesn't want to expose the recent secret. Sherman yayed excitedly. Mr. Peabody sternly asked him to sit down. Sherman obeyed, still leaving his flashy grin on.

After breakfast, the father and son team went to school. Along the way, Sherman still smiled while Mr. Peabody is just gloomy.

"Mr. Peabody, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Mr. Peabody said confusingly and turned to Sherman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mr. Peabody spoke nervously with a chuckle.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the front doorstep of Marie Curie International School.

"Bye, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said happily.

"Bye, Sherman…" Mr. Peabody said sadly and drove off to the meeting.

Mr. Peabody, now horrified that Sherman's in school, he predicted that his brilliant boy might fail on getting together. Yesterday, he got a phone call about Penny, who collapsed because of the project ruined. But his instincts say that Sherman will make it, and never doubt Sherman, even a split second.

As Sherman was walking through the corridor, he found Mason and Carl, who were leaning next to their lockers.

"Hey, Mason!" Sherman said excitedly.

"Hey, Sherman. We need to talk you for a sec." Carl said.

"No more advice guys. Puh-lease!" Sherman happily said

"*****, can you please listen to us?!" Mason cussed. That made Sherman's smile turned upside down.

"Okay, fine. What is it?" Sherman said. Then, the duo told everything about the project. Sherman was dazed from what they had explained.

"You have got to be ******* kidding me." Sherman cussed though he never meant to.

"I'm serious, dawg!"

"Well, let's go to class then." Sherman said.

They went to class. Everyone was cheerful except for one. A girl who was sitting on her chair doing nothing, her hair was a mess and covering the face like a ghost.

"Um, guys? Who's the girl with the messy hair?"

"That's Penny, man! She's been crying about the project since yesterday." Carl explained.

"Dawg, go to her and tell her what happened." Mason requested. Sherman obeyed and took a seat next to Penny.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Sherman called to her. No answer. He called again, still no answer. He called for the last time and suddenly…

'WHAT?!" Penny roared, louder than a lion. Loud enough that the whole class laid an eye on her.

"Penny, I'm just asking. What happened?"

"YOU DON"T NEED TO ASK!" and a minute later, silence surrounded the whole class. Then, the class spent 5 whole hours learning, but only laid eyes on Sherman and Penny.

A few minutes later, recess began. Most of the students murmured about the scream just now. Sherman was only staring at his food, really devastated on how Penny react earlier. Mason and Carl were staring at him.

"Guys, what was that, earlier?" Sherman asked to his best friends.

"I don't know what just happened there but I know it was bad." Carl said.

"Well, don't you worry, dawg! There's another chance!" Mason told him.

"How can you be so sure?" and a few minutes later, the duo took Sherman to a tall, shady tree. There was a bench. Sitting on the bench was Penny, who burst into tears on how he treated Sherman.

"Go, Sherman."

"Good luck." The duo said.

Sherman went to Penny and called her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk. And…" In a split second, Penny interrupted, jumped out of the bench and turned to Sherman.

"Don't do that! You don't know how I feel!

"Look, Penny we can work this out. We can…"

"You never cared about how I feel!"

"Penny, let me explain!"

The conversation that failed to bring understanding and friendship back together , gave an extremely hot exchange of words. They bawled, shouted, quarreled and blamed and neither of them could feel like they should surrender. Neither Mason nor Carl can ever break them apart.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SO SNOBBISH, YOU ***** *****!" Penny shouted the hardest that she could.

"WHILE YOU ARE A REPUGNANT ****!" Sherman shouted too.

"Sherman, that's enough!" Mason interrupted and went to the two. Penny went back to class, devastated.

Oh, boy. What is Sherman gonna do?

**Man that was so hard! A little too much cussing, I think? I'll change the rating to T for this.**

**It's time to get serious on this. Next chapter will be a surprise!**


End file.
